deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Introverted Eagle of House Black/My Death Battle Lore Blog!
The blog's purpose as of right now is to add an over connecting lore intro every single fight and even explain the reasons for the fights and what lead up to them into more than just what the prelude can hold without being too long and boring. The Hosts Youta and Tsukiko are both young teens with tattoos of the Sun and Moon Arcana tattooed onto their shoulders. They claim to be siblings and get along quite well. However aside from a few personality differences and their genders, they tend to act the exact same. It is unknown why but many theories are going around of them being aliens or clones. One thing that is for certain is they really like videogames and anime. Like... almost obsessed. But they tend to often disagree when it comes to JRPG preferences as Youta really likes Fire Emblem, Dragon Quest, and Pokemon. Tsukiko prefers Advanced Wars, Final Fantasy, and Persona. They are not allowed to play Mario Kart together by their self-imposed rules and it is for the best we don't learn why. Lucina vs Richter - Darkness Rises Dracula was resurrected once again by his devote occult of followers but this time, he decided instead of sticking with the normal bunch of followers, he would gather up new ones from other worlds and timelines. He's gathered a council of various antagonists throughout all sorts of time periods and alternate universes, but for the first one, he would venture out of the reaches of Transilvania and approach the Grima. They both had common goals in mind and while Dracula knows he could not trust Grima, and Grima looks down upon him, the two have a shaky alliance for now... But in return for joining him, Dracula had his minions and the Risen take multiple stones for the Fire Emblem and had them hidden and guarded, as to prevent/delay Grima from being sealed by the Exalted Falchion as long as possible. Under the alias 'Marth', Lucina started to collect the stones after hearing of Grima's alliance but she insisted on doing this alone and devoted weeks to tracking down and collecting the stones. Richter just happened to stumble upon the Altar where the final one was being kept by complete accident, as he was simply just hunting Dracula's forces which is when he met Lucina. Lucina didn't want to take any chances and thought it would be better to take a chance and fight for her life to get the tools necessary to seal Grima, which proved to be a grave mistake. After narrowly making it out with his life, Richter made a grave for his adversary but took both the Parallel Falchion and the Fire Emblem for safekeeping, but as he did not descend from Marth he could not use the Sacred Blade to its full potential. He asked around the nearby villages and towns until he came across a hooded man named Robin, who was searching for Lucina. After hearing what happened Richter greatly apologized and cursed Dracula for indirectly instigating the fight. The two are searching for more heroes to join them on their quest to defeat Dracula. Category:Blog posts